1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for opening and closing the trunk lid and the rear crossmember of a convertible vehicle having a folding hard top to enable the hard top to be moved into the trunk and removed therefrom, the trunk lid being able to open in the direction from the front towards the rear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French patent 2 728 199 discloses a device of the above kind in which the rear crossmember pivots forwards and downwards when the hard top is moved towards the trunk after opening the trunk lid from the front towards the rear.
A device of the above kind requires many complex articulated parts.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy this drawback.